Super Smash Bros Chaos - The Grand War for Peace
by MarioMikuFan38
Summary: Mario and the Smash Crew must save their world from Biepsyrus' (Character I made up) evil empire. The team also meets a massive amount of new characters on the way as well. What will it take for the heroes and heroines to save the world?
1. Chapter 1: One Grand Beginning

**SUPER** **SMASH BROS.** **CHAOS:**

 **The Grand War for Peace**

 **Chapter 1: One Grand Beginning**

The epic adventure starts out in a stadium located somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario is about to fight Link for fun while Peach, Toad, and Luigi are sitting in the crowd, cheering.

Mario turns Link into a trophy when he defeats him, and revives him. "Good match." says Mario. Link shakes hands with Mario.

But out of the blue, dark purple clouds cover the bright blue sky. Smaller groups of the purple clouds started to form together; piece by piece. While most of the others still cover the sky, the groups formed into what looked like purple wasps with purple flames on their backs. They had really HUGE and incredibly sharp stingers. These shadows are actually named "Pywasps". Mario jumps in shock. Peach, Toad and Luigi run to the stadium so they could help Mario and Link. The 5 heroes pose for battle. Mario throws a fireball at a Pywasp, but only giving 3% damage. Mario then finds out that Pywasps have super-armor which protects them a little bit from attacks. "Link! These guys have super-armor!" says Mario. Link has a shocked look on his face. As Link pounces at the Pywasp with his Master Sword, Peach interrupts with a hover attack. *Luigi Crawls into a ball while surrounded by Pywasps*. "Mario! Help help!" Screams Luigi. "Luigi you coward! Fight back!" Toad Shouted. Luigi uses his signature dash attack against the crowd of Pywasps.

Moments later, a giant shadow cloud infects Peach and turns her into Possessed Peach. (Possessed characters are the same characters but are larger, are a purple color and have flames surrounding their bodies.) "Stand back you three, I can deal with this myself." Says Mario. Mario uses Mario Tornado against her, but Peach counter attacks and uses Peach Bomber which deals 23% damage. *Mario flies back a few feet*. Link saves Mario using his side smash against Possessed Peach.

The shadow clouds leave Peach's body and is back to normal. But Shadow Mario (From "Super Mario Sunshine") jumps in! He get's out his Shadow Blaster (which paralyzes a fighter and turns possessed after 3 hours while paralyzed) and aims for Peach and Luigi. Shadow Mario shoots and paralyzes the both of them. "KING BOB-OMB!" Called Shadow Mario *King Bob-Omb appears*. "Murder these guys!" Shadow Mario ordered. "Yes S.M." Replied King Bob-Omb. Shadow Mario frowns in grumpiness. "Don't call me that…" Shadow Mario steals Luigi and Peach and runs off. King Bob Omb dashes at Mario, Link, and Toad. Mario: "We meet again…" *tightens fists*. Mario runs behind King Bob-Omb to pick him up and throw him, but King Bob-Omb strikes Mario with spikes coming out from his back! King Bob-Omb throws Bob-Ombs at Link and Toad. Toad flies away after getting hit. So it's only Mario and Link in the battle.

Mario and Link defeat King Bob-Omb. Mario and Link run out of the stadium to get Luigi and Peach back. Meanwhile, they run into Kirby. "Aiiiii" said Kirby. Mario, Link, and Kirby form up a team called "The Classic Smash Clan". The three speed towards the Mushroom Plains. As Mario, Link, and Kirby run in the Mushroom Plains, they see a figure in a distance. The trio ran towards the figure, but Vegeta instantly appears and begins to attack the three! But the figure saved the trio by kicking Vegeta. It was Ayumu Kasuga (From Azumanga Daioh). "Leave these three alone!" yelled Ayumu. "Nice." said Mario. Vegeta gets up and prepares to fight. Mario looks at Link, Kirby, and Ayumu. Mario nods his head. The four get ready to battle Vegeta. Mario throws a fireball at Vegeta, but blocks it with a counter attack. Mario gets hit and falls over. Kirby tries to hit Vegeta with a hammer, but Vegeta blocks it. Vegeta then uses his Bang Beam at Kirby and turns into a trophy. Link get's angry and strikes at Vegeta. Link somehow successfully defeats Vegeta. He is now a trophy. Link revives Kirby. Kirby swallows the Vegeta trophy, looks up, and sends it flying in space. "Sweet Kirby!" shouted Ayumu. 1 hour later after the four left the Mushroom Kingdom They see an abandoned temple about 8 meters away. Mario and the crew stare at the temple, thinking if they should go in or not.

 _ **End of Chapter 1…. Plenty more coming soon…..**_


	2. Chapter 2: Three Boys at One Cul-De-Sac

**Welcome to Chapter 2 Everyone!**

Ed, Edd (Double D), and Eddy are trying to scam the neighborhood kids again with an attraction called "Ed's Rockin' Roller Rink" "Only 25 cents!". "HEY! COME ON DOWN TO ED'S ROCKIN' ROLLER RINK! ONLY 25 CENTS!" Shouted Eddy. "Hurry up Eddy… I'm about to collapse." said Double D, who is dressed up as a mascot roller-skate and trying to hold a pile of roller-skates. Eddy looks at Ed (who is dressed up as a dragon mascot), and says "Hold up the signs Lumpy." Ed holds up two signs saying "HUG LOOMY THE DRAGON!" and "RIDE ON BACK FOR 75 CENTS!". Double D looks up to see the dark purple clouds covering the sunshine. "Weird, clouds with unnatural color." puzzled Double D. The smaller clouds form into Pywasps. The Pywasps made an evil face. Double D screamed. "Sock-head what's all the- oh" gulped Eddy. "EVIL WASPS FROM THE DARK SIDE!" screamed Ed. Ed takes out a spatula to defend himself and his friends. "Stay back you hungry beasts!" yelled Ed. Eddy grabs out his stink bombs and Double D gets out his water balloon slingshots. The three get ready to fight off the Pywasps. Eddy throws a stink bomb at a Pywasp yelling "Take that!". A pywasp managed to sting Double D and do 30% damage. "Ahh!" screamed Double D. "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY FRIEND!" shouted Ed. As Ed hits a Pywasp with a spatula, Eddy throws a stink bomb at another Pywasp, defeating most of the group.

"Nice work boys. Let's get back to our scam, shall we?" said Eddy. But suddenly, the Kanker Sisters (Lee, Marie, and May) show up out of nowhere and start to corner the Eds by Double D's house. "Come to mama!" said Marie Kanker. The Kankers then get out their lipstick. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the Eds. "I'm too young!" yelled Eddy. As the Kankers get closer, a Pikmin flies towards Lee. The Pikmin attaches to Lee and starts banging it's head on her. "Ewww! What is that?" shouted Lee. "It's a bug Lee!" yelled May. Another Pikmin gets thrown at Lee. Olimar is hiding in a bush throwing his Pikmin at the Kankers. The Kankers get distracted by the Pikmin which gives a chance for the Eds to escape. While the Eds run away, Olimar challenges the Kankers to a battle. The battle begins with Olimar throwing a white Pikmin (which is poisonous) at May Kanker. The white Pikmin bangs its head on May inflicting poison aura on her. Olimar then throws a red Pikmin (which is fiery) at Marie and the red Pikmin starts banging its head on her, burning her. A purple Pikmin (A Pikmin with large mass) is now thrown at Lee. Lee turns into a trophy due to Purple Pikmin being so powerful. All three of the Kankers get turned into trophies.

"King! (King is Ness' pet dog) Where are you!?" shouted Ness. Ness has a scared and depressed look on his face. Olimar walks up to Ness. "Have you seen King?" asked Ness. Olimar shake his head saying no. Ness sighed. Pywasps formed. Ness and Olimar team up to find King and fight off the enemies. Ness uses a PK Thunder on a Pywasp, but reflects back and Ness gets 17% damage. Ness uses PK Fire on a Pywasp and successfully defeats it. The two runs towards the Junkyard to try and find King, but no sign at all. Ness digs through the rubble and junk piles. "I bet you're hiding in the trash piles" "You love to eat out of the trash" claimed Ness. Olimar sees Gaston (From _"The Beauty and the Beast"_.) on top of a trash pile. Gaston is now holding a Shadow Blaster. Gaston aims for Olimar. Gaston tries to shoot Olimar, but dodges. Olimar throws a purple Pikmin at Gaston. The purple Pikmin gives Gaston 30% damage. But Gaston manages to shoot Olimar. "No one turns fighters into trophies like Gaston." bragged Gaston. Ness sees Gaston and uses a PK Thunder on him. Gaston gets hit and flies away as he screams. Ness revives Olimar. "Are you ok?" asked Ness. Olimar shakes his head saying yes. Ness shakes hands with Olimar while smiling. "No sign of King" said Ness. Olimar and Ness adventure forward to try and find King.

Meanwhile with the Eds (Who are hanging out at the playground), Eddy sees more purple shadow clouds forming into Pywasps. Ed throws his spatula at a Pywasp, but doesn't damage it one bit. "Stand back boys" said Eddy. Eddy throws another stink bomb at the Pywasp. Out of the blue, an astronomical hand swings by and sends Ed and Double D flying far away. That astronomical hand belonged to a Titan. "AHHHHHH!" screamed Eddy. Eddy tried to run, but the titan grabs Eddy. The titan is about to eat Eddy whole, but a figure came swinging by, snatching Eddy from the titan's hand. Eren Yeager smiles at Eddy as they swing to the top of a roof for safety. "Pywasps aren't the only members of the army…" claimed Eren. "What army?" Eddy asked. "There is an evil army called the "Biepsyrus Army." explained Eren. "What's a Biepsyrus?" asked Eddy. "NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! WE NEED TO FIGHT THIS TITAN!" yelled Eren. Eren sets Eddy down. He then swings towards to the titan's nape of the neck to slash it, but the another titan grabs Eren. Eddy then throws a stink bomb at the titans to distract them. Eren manages to finally swing to one of the titan's nape and slash it. The titan falls over and dies. Eren then swings to the nape of the other titan's neck and kill it as well. Both titans are defeated. Eren walks away, but Eddy tells him "My friends are missing and we need to go find them now." "Sorry, but I don't have time for that." replied Eren. Eddy has a sad look on his face. "But what if they're in big trouble or something? WE NEED TO FIND THEM BEFORE THEY GET INTO SERIOUS DANGER! I MAY NOT TREAT THEM WELL, BUT I TRUELY NEED THEM! BECAUSE THEY'RE THE ONLY FRIENDS I HAVE!" sobbed Eddy. *Eren stops and looks back* "Aw. That was a heart-touching speech. I'm Eren." "I'm Eddy." Eren shakes Eddy's hand and also sees that Eddy trusts him. "Alright… Let's go!" The two adventure off.

As Eddy and Eren dash off, they exit Peach Creek. "Now if I remember correctly, Ed and Double D flew… East." said Eddy. The two head East. "Are you sure?" asked Eren. "I think so." said Eddy. Pywasps block their path, but Eddy dash attacks them and does 14% damage. Eren slashes the Pywasp, instantly kills. It's beginning to rain arrows now as they progress. *An arrow hits Eddy's left arm* "Ouch!" Eren turns to see Eddy. "You alright" asked Eren. "Why is it raining arrows?" The two are now at a strange forest entrance.

End of Chapter 2.


End file.
